


A Cupid's Descent (Multiple Prompts)

by bluest_skies



Series: Daily Destiel Drabble - Destiel Smut Brigade [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Cupid, M/M, daily destiel drabble, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had once heard that anything from Cherub to Seraphim to even an Arch Angel could be lured astray by the wiles of humanity. And while he’d never actually seen it happen, he vowed that would never be him. When given the assignment to work within the Cupid Order, he’d performed his duties without question. While he didn’t fully understand emotions like lust, desire, infatuation, or love, he did understand orders and he carried them out faithfully and to the letter.</p>
<p>It was a Thursday when Castiel, high ranking Cherub of the Cupid Order, fell prey to one of the most powerful spells known to humankind. He never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cupid's Descent (Multiple Prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been super busy and I've been sick, but I've finally made it back. I've actually been thinking about this fic for a long time, and this prompt kind of gave me that little kick I needed to get it started. It's just a start and I hope you enjoy. Right now it's unrated, but that will probably change at some point.
> 
> This is for the Daily Destiel Drabble at destielsmutbrigade.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt: Didn't see it coming

Castiel had once heard that anything from Cupid to Seraphim to even an Arch Angel could be lured astray by the wiles of humanity, but he’d never actually seen it happen and he vowed that would never be him. When given the assignment to work within the Cupid Order, he’d performed his duties without question. While he didn’t fully understand emotions like lust, desire, infatuation, or love, he did understand orders and he carried them out faithfully and to the letter.

It was a Thursday when Castiel, high ranking Cherub of the Cupid Order, fell prey to one of the most powerful spells known to humankind. He never saw it coming.

~*~

From his perch on the roof of a local coffee shop, Castiel adjusted his aim slightly, then lowered the bow. The human male was much taller than his female counterpart and he was having trouble lining up his shot. After a quick glance around for a better vantage point, he went down on one knee, lifting his bow for a test draw. Much better. Setting the bow aside, he carefully unpacked an arrow from its case. The fletchings were all different sizes and colors, taken from previous arrows used to form this union. Castiel had spent several days making this particular arrow, the fletchings trimmed and attached carefully, the inscription of names etched perfectly along the shaft. Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester. He glanced over the edge, down to the sidewalk where they both stood, outside of a the shop, chatting happily. Castiel smiled. This had been a tough assignment. They’d both disliked each other intensely at first, but he was good at his job and was glad to finally complete this union.

Arrow nocked, he lifted the bow, sighting down his arm, frowning when Sam took a step back. He needed them fairly close together and so, arms held steady, he waited.

It was the loud, rumbling engine that momentarily pulled his gaze from the targets. The windows were down, loud music blaring out as it rolled slowly down the road, black and sleek, and Castiel could imagine one of his brothers saying, “that car screams sex, Castiel.” And it did. Even he had to admit that. It slid smoothly into a parking spot in front of the coffee shop and both Jessica and Sam turned in the car’s direction. The man that emerged from the car was slightly taller than Castiel, shoulders a bit more broad, his hair light brown and short. He gave a cheery wave to the couple, his smile brilliant and open, eyes the brightest green Castiel had ever seen and his fingers fumbled with the bow, arrow flying off in a random direction, striking a man standing at the intersection below. It burst in great colorful sparks before dissipating in a cloud of black, sludgy smoke. Grateful that no one but him could see that, and horrified beyond all belief that it had actually happened, Castiel snatched up the empty arrow case and and disappeared.

~*~

  
It was the next day after his fumble that Castiel found himself sitting at a corner table in the coffee shop, hands folded neatly in his lap, watching as people came in. Some stayed a while, reading a book or the newspaper, sipping their drink as if they had nowhere to be anytime soon. Some barked out their order and left just as fast as they had arrived. And through it all, the barista, the man from yesterday, chatted and made drinks for the customers, quick to smile or flirt. Sometimes his gaze would wander in Castiel’s direction and Castiel would quickly look away, out the window or down at his hands.

It was wrong, wasn’t it? Sitting here in this coffee shop instead of completing his assignment? Although, he had told himself, he did have to make a new arrow, which would take time. So maybe being here was perfectly fine. He was just observing, after all.

He wasn’t aware of the time passing, of how long he sat there, but eventually the man made his way over, and Castiel marveled at the way his heartbeat sped up, thumping hard against his sternum.

“Everything okay? Can I get you anything?”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, frowning, unsure how to answer. “I--I don’t...um, coffee?”

“Sure. Black?”

“Yes, that will be fine.”

“One black coffee coming right up.”

“Wait,” Castiel called out as the man turned to leave. “If I may ask, what is your name?”

“Dean.”

“I’m Castiel.”

“Well nice to meet you, Castiel.” Dean’s hand stretched forward and Castiel took it in his own. It was warm and slightly rough, and his skin tingled in the places where Dean’s fingertips pressed into the back of his hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” he said quietly, waiting until Dean had turned away to go behind the counter before he flipped his hand over, expecting to see some kind of mark left behind from their contact, but finding nothing.

He was still staring at his hand when Dean set a large, bright red mug down in front of him, looking up in confusion when a pink and purple plate, upon which sat some kind of pastry, slid in front of him as well.

Dean shrugged at him. “You’ve been here a while. Thought you might be hungry.”

He wasn’t. Hunger and thirst were something he’d never felt. Castiel ran one finger along the rim of the plate. “That’s very kind of you.”

“No big deal, man. Enjoy.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder once, then left him there, bewildered thoughts swirling around in his brain.

~*~

“Haven’t seen you around lately.”

Castiel looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Hello, Dean.”

It was mid-afternoon and the coffee shop was pretty empty, the lunch rush having just ended. Castiel sat at the same table as before, watching, taking mental notes - why he wasn’t sure, but for some reason he found himself drawn to this place, interested in the people he saw come and go. _And in Dean_ , his mind supplied helpfully, and he supposed that was true. He found himself watching Dean more than anything else, his easy manner, the graceful movements of his body, even in doing something as simple as fixing coffee or sandwiches, hands quick and sure. He had come to the shop several days in a row, but then his assignment could wait no longer and he’d been away, remaking the necessary arrow.

Castiel sat up straighter as Dean took a seat opposite him. “Where ya been, man?”

“Work.”

“Oh, what do you do?”

The bell over the door dinged then, saving him from having to flounder through some vague explanation. Dean gave the table a quick tap with his fingers and stood. “I’ll be right back. You want a coffee?”

“Yes, thank you.”

What was he doing? He should have declined and left and not come back. Castiel looked over to the counter. Dean’s back was to him, fixing the current customer’s order. He could leave now, forget about...whatever this was he was doing, but something kept him rooted to his chair and he waited patiently until a large bright blue mug with bees painted on it was set in front of him and Dean once again took his seat.

“So, what is it you do?”

Castiel toyed with the handle of his cup. “I...I guess you could say I work with people and their relationships.”

“Like a shrink?”

“Something like that I suppose.”

Dean cringed. “I should be careful what I say then, huh? Might run you off.”

“I don’t think you could do that, Dean.”

Dean flashed that brilliant smile at him, and Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “I should probably get back to work. If you need anything else just let me know, yeah?”

“I will, Dean. Thank you.”

Castiel nursed his cup of coffee as long as was feasible, then called out a goodbye. He stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking skyward, eyes closed as a cool breeze ruffled his hair.


End file.
